ya call it drama?
by lovedanigth
Summary: this is the Third chapter of A broken heart, a new friend and an enigma, srry i got some troubles in editing the story with the other 2 chapters but i will do it later. RoganRodd. Harry Potter and Xmen. and well now the x-guys know where Rogue's going.


Disclaimer: I dunno own X-men: evolution nor Harry Potter (are you happy!?)

Well, maybe I cant update in a time cause my little sister's birthday is in like 6 days and we need to do everything in this weekend for a party, by the way!! and im gonna be 15 this September and well my auntie wants me to accompany her to look for some long dress for me to wear the day of my birthday.

Well also, thanks for the **reviews**, thanks to that I know Hogwarts is in SCOTLAND and not in somewhere ... in a magic world?? --' Whatever, thanks.

Chapter 3:

Two weeks since Jean's birthday. It was a long time for everyone, except for Rogue. Vacations were ending and she knew what does that meant ... going into a new college somewhere far her home. Charles wasn't sure about this still, but Rogue did want to go, or ... maybe not. This was confusing to her and tried not to show it since Kurt have been asking her if she was all right but her answer always was yes. Today, she have decided, to talk to the professor about it again, she really needed to talk about it with someone and also she needed to tell everyone about it so she was planning to ask for authority to speak about it with the others ... changing of topic ... Rogue could remember how everyone reacted when she entered to the restaurant with Todd, boys were open-mouth seeing Rogue, girls were (miraculously) open mouth seeing Todd that for a second have confuse him with some kindda fairy tale Prince. But that Prince enchantment didn't last long, the kiss the Princess have given the toad didn't work well, it seemed, cause again the Prince became a toad after 12:00 pm. It was like a Cinderella story but with no happy endings, he was the same shaggy dude of always the next day. For Wanda it was a torture of resentfulness toward Rogue, or towards "that stupid Toad", she called? And Lance didn't cooperate ... he was only moving on Wanda's jealousness singing the "stupid song", as Wanda said, that goes: Todd and Rogue love each other, kissing -MUA- beneath a tree ... And whatever its next. Todd called Rogue 2 or 3 times a week just to talk, they had become close friends and even Rogue invite him to dinner at the mansion a couple of times.

Scott wasn't pleased at having the Toad near the mansion and could be said that it was kindda obvious that he had something against Todd and Rogue's friendship. Kurt was a witnesses, he watch him giving Todd bad looks and even he had spoke to him "Todd an Rogue ... do you thing he likes her? umh, they don't even match!" Scott always said that before Kurt could give him an answer. And about Todd's feelings, they were good towards her and sometimes he thought about _what-if-we-were-more-than-a-friend_ stuff; he felt that he had a crush on her. Yes, and it felt even prettier than my crush on Wanda since Rogue doesn't shoot blasts at me whenever she see me and spoke to me softly ... ((BLUSHES)) ... ouh ... hehe, I went red ((smiley))

Rogue was going down a hall to see the professor when she heard someone's voice (sure it was Scott's voice).

"Hey Rogue! How are you?"

"Hey! Well im fine (why that interest?) ... how is Jean?"- she said

"Uhm, I think she's ok, why?"-he sounded stupid.

"Just asking (doesn't understand my indirect ...I wanna get rid of ya, would ya mind?) ..."

"Well, ok"- he finally said, Rogue walk passed him and rolled her eyes but before she totally disappeared Scott spoke- "Hey! Do you wanna go for an ice-cream?"

"I cant, I have to do some other things"

"What? Where are you going?! (sure she is going with that frog of ...)"

"Oh, just talk to the professor, its important"

"OH, ok, then after that? Do you have a place in your agenda for me?"-she smiled.

"Yes, I think ..."- she shriek.

"So then just go over to me when you're done talking with Chuck."

"OK"- she turned around and smile to herself, Kurt have informed her everything as a good brother and know Scott didn't like Todd. Rogue did like him, but still she couldn't forget Summers.

**LOGANS POV **

"Professor, may I come in"- I heared her voice.

"O'course Rogue."-Wheels said

I watch her as she walk in the room. I was there by Chuck. Oh no, im going to lose her, she's going of home she was going out of our lives MY life, kid, please don't leave me here, you know you're my everything? Without you I'll die. But then I thought the time I left her here without even saying good-bye ... how she felt ... it was his fault, and I knew I was somewhere in her heart, still, she hadn't forgot me. That's good for me and I couldn't ask for more. How? For her Im like her grandpa, no it was more that I always think she sees me like grandpa. Anyways how much older im? It could be that im older than Wheels, hopefully I didn't look that old ... that reminds me the time she yelled at me I was fucking old enough for my immature puberty attitude and if I looked like a 35 year old it didn't meant I had an oily old person inside with 7000-years-old and I if couldn't accept I, unless I had to act like one 35-year-old **man**. That was a hard strike and almost knocked me. Then, that night she went to my room and started begging, asking for forgiveness and crying uncontrollably cause she thought I was mad at her and will make her do triple training session and will hate her forever, I hug her and started laughing then she relaxed and started laughing too with me ...

"Then ... im able to say it to everyone!?"- she said sounding excited.

"Of course, I think that it will be all right, I'll send a note to Dumbledore ..."- he was saying but Logan interrupted.

"YOU ARE GOING!!!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!"- he sounded socked.

"Yes"- rogue grinned –"We have being talking of it like 2 complete hours."

I couldn't believe it, I didn't paid attention to anything, I was just ... oh, how stupid I feel, she ... she is going and im... im just trash. TRAAAAASH! Unfortunately I didn't notice I shout it and Rogue and Chuck stared at me like if I was a crazy man that had escape from a psychiatric hospital. Oops. Now I felt even more stupid.

"Logan, ya all right?"-she asked smiling (like an angel).

"Yes ... well, no, I just realized im gonna miss ya a lot" – stupid!!! Stupid! How it was that a tear came down my cheek? Men do not cry. Well but I obtained something good. She stand up say something like ((ooouh, sugah)) and then she jump over me hugging me ... I put my hands on her back and unconsciously started crying louder. I had my face buried on her shoulder, how sad I was, and I didn't care now about crying. Then I calmed myself down then she was back at her feet and said : "Don't worry it will be only 2 years." - OMG (hey when do I started using OMG? That's for girls ... ) 2 YEARS, SHE MEANS, 2 YEARS! – "and I'll come un summer vacations and Christmas" that didn't make me feel better but I didn't want to fret her so I just gave her a small grin.

She left the room then Charles said to me: "I know what she meant for you, but she really want to do this."

AT THE MEETING ROOM – Short POVs 

Kurt: what can be happening? Xavier only call us in a meeting when something really important is happening, oh I remember, and if its about Rogue, if she's in the wrong? Or sick? Or... or... or .... Noooooo! – he started being frenetic again.

Summers: well it was supposed I was going out with Rogue ... this is going to take some time, uh, maybe it was that today we just cant go out ...I know I feel nothing towards her but a good friendship BUT no frog-toad, whatever will have her! by the way, where's Rogue?

Kitty: I hope we are here for a good reason cause my couldn't watch my favorite program and I'll get mad if we are only here for nothing.

Spike: Uh? Why are we here? – logan entered the room, his eyes were red but his face was hard expressionless. – Hey there's Wolvie ... I'll ask him ... -saw a piece of bubble gum in the floor- ...oh! Great!! Im lucky! Bubble gum, oh, Wolverine can wait ...

Jaime, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Ororo and the others were there too. Then Rogue showed in followed by the professor. Everyone stare at them. Xavier with a leader voice spoke: "We are here for an important reason Kitty, and I think your TV show is not even 10% of important as this is. Logan ..."- Logan walked toward him, again he had to read the letter, again ... he took the envelope from his hands, Rogue went besides him.-"questions can be carry out after he finishes."

Logan started:

_Miss. Marie DaCannto- aka Rogue_

_Girls dorm, door 9, Third floor_

_X-Mansion_

_Bayville, New York_

HOGWARTS COLEGE OF MAGIC

_Principal: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Merlin's Law and Order, First class ,_

_Great wizard, Wizard's Leader, Supreme leader,_

_International Wizards Confederation._

_Dear Miss. Marie: _

_We have the pleasure to inform you that you dispose a place in _

_Hogwarts College of Magic. Please watch the list of material and the _

_necessary books. Classes begin on September the first._

_And please do not worry for the 5 years you haven't taken,_

_a counselor will help you get along in knowledges as the other students are._

_This means you wont have to start since first grade but you will go to sixth grade. _

_With Cordiality,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

After Logan finished, everyone gave a What?! In unison. Then rumors where heard all over the place. Kurt almost fainted (exaggeration, as always).

"What do u mean with college of magic?"- Kitty asked.

"Well, we believe Rogue has to do something with witches and wizards and she was invited to this school so she could develop all her magic abilities."-the professor answered.

"Wizards? I thought those were only on fairy tales"- Spike added.

"Well, mutants exist no? Wizards too."

"How long is she going to be there??"- Kurt asked anxiously.

"Two school years, coming in summer vacations and Christmas"

"NOOOOOO! Its so long"- Kurt teleported around the room.

"Kurt, I wanna go, really, it's a thing I will really enjoy" –Rogue said. Everyone shut up. Kurt's tears started to flow.

"But Rogue ... its too long and I'll miss ya a lot! You cant go like this, since the first beginning I knew there was something wrong and ya didn't say it to me!! Ya don't trust on me! And what about Mystique? What will I say? Oh, Rogue isn't here she's somewhere in I don't know where majoring in magic. How simple!"

"I didn't tell ya cuz I knew ya were reacting like this! And ya will stop meh! I want to do it! About Mystique ... I'll talk to her tomorrow. Kurt ... please don't be sad"- this meant she was going to see Todd too.

"Well, then don't go!!!!"- he hug her tightly and so Rogue did.

"Want or no Kurt I'll go to Hogwarts, its my decision"- she knew that for Kurt his family was very important and didn't blame him. Kurt understood and calm down. Then he apologized for such drama he made and accompanied Rogue to her room where he was all night trying not to waste a second.

Everyone was disconcerted about this.


End file.
